


Pretty Thing

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: You’re feeling down about your looks, to the point where it’s brought you to tears, but Sean is here to coddle you as you cry.Gender-neutral reader!!
Relationships: Sean MacGuire/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

> One of my lovely mutuals made a tumblr post, and I used it as a prompt for this fic :^) 
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

  
Everybody has those days, the ones where we aren't too keen on what we see in the mirror; our clothes look off, our hair doesn't fall how we want it to, our skin looks full of blemishes. As foreign as the feeling may sometimes be, it's normal - to not enjoy the sight of ourselves. And sometimes that sight gets a bit too much, sometimes it weighs us down, often to the point of tears.

You've found a secluded spot on the outskirts of camp, sitting amongst the trees, looking out at the landscape as you lean against a trunk. Today is one of those days, and you've trailed out of camp to let it out of your system, to have a cry in private, and to hopefully pull yourself back together.

But no matter how much you cry, the feeling doesn't want to go away. You've been here for quite some time, sobbing quietly, questioning over and over as to why you're built like this. It's unfair, life's unfair; you're tired of seeing other people, always in awe at how flawless and perfect they look. But when you catch your own reflection, you can't help but look away, brows furrowing as you grumble in disgust.

  
You're so caught up in your feelings that you don't notice the bushes rustling nearby, or the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer, but you do jump out of your skin when somebody lets out a polite cough.

"Shit," Sean yelps, looking down at you. "I didn't mean to startle you," he apologizes, and tilts his head in confusion as you look away. "You ain't alright, are you?"

"It's nothing, Sean. I'll be fine," you brush him off.

Sean shakes his head, and crouches down to meet your level. "Must be somethin' if it's got you in tears," he sighs. You know Sean's loud and proud, boisterous and full of personality, but he has a soft side, one that only seems to come out when it needs to. "You need a shoulder to cry on?" Sean offers.

You pause for a brief moment, questioning if you want anybody's company. No offence to Sean, but sometimes you really need to be left alone; but today you're comfortable enough to spend your sorrows with a friend, so you give Sean a nod, your eyes still not meeting his as he sits down beside you.

Sean doesn't look at you for long, but long enough to take in how drained you look. He leans back against the tree, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, unsure on what to say. You sniffle, bringing your knees up to your chest and burying your head in them, attempting to cover up the sound and sight of you crying.

It doesn't take long for Sean to catch on to what's happening. "Hey, look at me," Sean says softly. You notice the way his face drops as he finally gets a proper look at you, his heart melting in his chest.

"Oh, c'mere," Sean fusses, waving his hands in a beckoning motion.

It's hard to resist the red haired man, especially when he's urging you to scoot over to him, so you do so, letting him wrap his arm around you as you nuzzle into the curve of his neck. Sean's cheek squishes against the top of your head, holding you tight in his arms. "Let it all out," Sean urges, and gives you a squeeze once the tears begin to flow again.

Sean's humming softly as you cry into him, your hands gripping at the fabric of his shirt, his beard tickling your forehead. The more you cry, the more sympathy Sean feels for you; he eventually scoots you onto his lap, your chest pressed to his as you continue to sob against him.

  
"What's got you feeling like this, eh?" Sean soon asks, his voice as soft as a dove.

"...Just some things," you whimper, giving him a light shrug.

"Things? ah, I know what it's like to have 'things' gettin' me down," Sean jokes, letting out a light chuckle as he pulls you tighter against him. "C'mon, love, you can tell Sean what's up, if you'd like," Sean offers.

It takes a while for you to find your words, but you soon tell him what exactly has been weighing you down. It feels good, lifting some weight off your shoulders, telling Sean about how you're not too keen on what you see whenever you look in the mirror, and listing off the things you're eager to change.

Sean's tutting every so often, even letting out slightly sarcastic sighs; you know he means well, this is Sean MacGuire, after all. Sean eventually pinches the bridge of his nose, his eyes screwed shut as he shakes his head. "Ah, are you hearin' yourself?" Sean questions, cutting off your rant.

"Huh?" you reply, still buried in Sean's lap.

"Oh, love," Sean sighs, "is this really how you view yourself?"

You nod, and Sean lets out another sigh. "Hey, look at me," Sean urges. He gently cups your chin, and moves you to sit up in his lap, your teary eyes meeting his warm ones. "This is gonna pass, you know that, right? you may be feelin' like this right now, but that's just because life's gettin' you down. Cut yourself some slack, we can't all be perfect in our own eyes, but we can be perfect to others, ain't that right?" Sean explains, chuckling at the end of his words.

"I don't think anybody out there finds me perfect-"

"-I do," Sean cuts you off. "You may not, but I sure do," Sean tells you with a smile so sweet that it melts your heart.

"Oh, Sean," you sigh, wiping a few tears away.

"Yep, that's my name," Sean jokes, flashing you a toothy grin. "Honest, I'm no liar. You're a right pretty thing, and you deserve to know it!"

You bury your head back down into the curve of Sean's neck, hugging him tightly; Sean squeezes you back, and smiles as you reply a soft "thank you."

"S'alright, love," Sean replies as he cuddles you, his cheek pressed against your forehead.

  
Your body has finally run out of tears, and your eyes fall shut as you relax against the Irish man. Every so often, Sean gives you a soft nuzzle as he checks on you, followed by a soft kiss placed on your forehead. His fingers fiddle with the fabric of your clothes, eventually trailing up to run his fingertips softly along your skin, still cooing you whenever he overhears you sniffle.

"I'm here for you, darlin'. Sean Macguire's always here for you."


End file.
